The Compass Doesn't Lie
by fallen30
Summary: Elizabeth discovers her true feelings.JE


The Compass Doesn't Lie

Jack stood at the helm of The Black Pearl watching Elizabeth trifle with his compass on the deck below. She seemed a bit confused as she opened and closed the lid. Opening the lid once more Elizabeth turned her gaze to him. Jack immediately averted his eyes, looking out to the open sea hoping she hadn't caught him staring. He heard her approaching but kept his eyes fixed on the sea.

"Captain Sparrow," he heard her say.

"Yes Miss Swann," he said not looking at her, but wanting to with an almost desperate urgency. She was a vision to behold as always, even in men's clothes.

"I just thought I'd let you know your compass is broken." At that he looked to her.

"I assure you Dearie, my compass works just fine."

"Than why must I be the one to find the heading? Why cant you?" She asked.

"What does it matter who's using it as long as it tells us where the damned chest is?"

"I was only saying I find it odd that you can't get a heading for yourself."

"I most certainly can, I just choose not to." he said getting quite annoyed at this point. "Is that the only reason you seem to think its broken?"

"Well not entirely," she said starting to get fidgety. "Didn't you say it points to what you want most?"

"Aye, why?" he asked.

"Well, you see that's the problem it's not pointing to what I want most. Actually it's not pointing to anything I want at all."

"What, may I ask is it pointing to exactly?" He asked grinning curiously.

"Is that really important?"

"If you want to find the chest, and your dear fiancé William, than yes, it is important."

"Fine, if you must know, your bloody compass keeps pointing to you." She said then added quickly, "and I most certainly do not want you so don't even suggest that I do."

Jacks grin grew even wider, flashing his gold teeth. Who would have thought, Elizabeth Swann, the Governors daughter wanted him, a filthy pirate. He must be more irresistible than he thought. She might not want to admit she wants him just yet, but the compass doesn't lie. She'll learn that soon enough.

"Of course you don't. I am a dirty, despicable pirate after all. Why would such a fine lass as yourself want someone like me?" he said, clearly not believing her.

"I don't, so I wouldn't know." She said trying to convince them both.

He walked around behind her, mere inches separating them and whispered into her hair, "Ah, but I think you do."

She started to lean back against his chest but stopped herself. "The only man I want is Will."

He placed his arms around her waist gently pulling her body against his. He brought his right arm up and brushed her hair away from her neck and whispered, "Is that so?" while lowering his mouth to where her shoulder and neck met.

"Yes it is," she said as he began to trail soft kisses up her neck and along her jaw line.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" He asked continuing to kiss her, moving ever so close to her soft waiting lips. Just as his mouth was about to reach her lips he stopped, letting her go and creating some separation between the two of them.

She turned giving him a questioning look, "Why did you stop?"

"I thought you didn't want me." He said with a daring look in his eyes.

"I changed my mind." She said wanting him to continue kissing the way he was.

"That fast?" He questioned.

"You can be rather persuasive," was all she said before devouring his mouth with her own.

After several minutes Jack pulled away resting his forehead against Elizabeth's.

"What about will?" He asked uncertain.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know damn well what I mean." He said moving away from her. "Are you going to stay with him?"

"Yes, I love him, and it's not like we're in love. This was purely lust; it just got the better of us. It won't be happening again."

"Your back to denial again I see." He said with a frustrated sigh.

"No, I admit I want you, but its just lust nothing more."

Jack was beginning to get desperate. He knew he was in love with her, but he was afraid to tell her. He had never said those words to a woman before. Of course he had never loved any women before Elizabeth. This was all new to him. Then there was also a fairly good chance that Elizabeth is telling the truth and doesn't even love him. But what if she does love him. That settled it.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes Jack."

"I love you." He said as seriously as he ever had.

Just looking at Jack, Elizabeth could tell he was being sincere. She had never seen this man as vulnerable as he was now. She knew right then that she was in love with him too.

"I love you too, Jack." She said looking him in the eyes. "I just thought you were only trying to bed me."

"Don't be mistaken luv, that I am." He teased walking over to her and taking her in his arms. "I just have one question."

"No, I don't plan on staying with Will."

"Lizzy darling, you are far too easy to persuade."

She laughed before his lips came crashing down on hers.

_Fin_


End file.
